


Give Me a Reason

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: "So you're really doing this? You will go on a date with him?" asked Harry without looking at Niall when Niall sat next to him on the couch."Maybe.""What if I don't want you to?""You have no control or power over what I can do or not Harry."





	Give Me a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy xx

Niall had been craving coffee and an almond croissant all morning, unfortunately for him his flat was devoid of food as he had just ended up his tour and had been living on take out for the past few days, not in the mood to cook for himself yet. After procrastinating for the most part of his day, watching old game of golf he had made sure to record while he was on tour, he decided to hop in the shower. 

Finally feeling a bit more awake and ready to face other human beings, Niall ordered an Uber. Niall spent the drive to the coffee shop in silence, not feeling like making small talk with the driver. Thankfully the driver, Andrew according to the app, wasn't the chatty type. Niall liked a few golf posts on Instagram and answered to one of Lewis' tweets. 

When the driver stopped in front of the coffee shop Niall asked him to wait since it would only take a few minutes. Niall hoped it would really only take a few minutes. He never knew if he was going to meet fans and talked to them and take pictures. He loved it, it was part of the job but he genuinely enjoyed meeting fans on the streets and talk to them but today he was tired and not really feeling like talking to anyone. 

Niall walked inside and noticed the place was practically empty, a guy sitting alone in the corner in front of his laptop lifted his head and clearly recognized Niall. He shot him a small smile, Niall nodded back, and the guy turned his head back to his laptop. There were only two people in front of him when Niall got in line to order. 

When it was his turn Niall was happy to see his favourite barista behind the counter, she was very sweet and seemed to be able to catch up on Niall's mood when he didn't wanna talk, like today. Niall knew she wouldn't try to start a conversation. Other day he didn't mind and they often talked for a few minutes, next to the counter. She was also very discreet and Niall had never seen bits of their conversations pop on Twitter, not that he was telling her secrets or anything worth sharing...When she spotted Niall she smiled brightly and greeted him with her usual enthusiasm. 

"Hi Niall, your usual?"

"No, I'll just have a tall black coffee and an almond croissant, please. I've been craving one since I woke up," replied Niall smiling. 

"Perfect, that'll be £5,60". 

Niall fished for his wallet in his back pocket of his jeans and gave her a tenner, dropping the change in the tip jar on the counter. She turned around to prepare Niall's order and Niall moved to the side in case another customer walked to the counter. Niall's phone vibrated in his hands, startling him. It was a message from Harry and Niall smiled at his phone. He unlocked the screen to read the message.

"Are you busy?" 

"No, waitin for my coffee" replied Niall, smiling when Harry answered just as fast.

"Where are you?"

"Baker & Spice on Clifton rd"

The barista gave Niall his coffee and croissants in a small paper bag and wished him a good day. Niall smiled and wished her the same.

"Car?"

"Uber ! Didn't felt like driving"

"Don't move, i'm comin to get ya!"

"My uber ?"

"Tell him to leave"

"You close ?"

"5 mins"

Niall closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. He took a sip of his coffee and sighed. After craving it all morning his coffee tasted even more delicious than usual. Niall walked outside to where the driver had parked a few minutes ago. The driver had gotten out of his car and was leaning against it, looking at his phone.

"Did I made you wait for that long?" Niall asked even if he was sure he had been inside the coffee shop for less than 10 minutes.

"No, don't worry. I just get restless when I am not driving so I usually get out of my car and walk around it or play a game on my phone while I wait," replied the driver, making Niall laugh, "Are you ready to go?" he added.

"Actually no, a friend texted me and said he was just around the corner and he would come and get me so I am setting you free," said Niall, smiling kindly, "a friend texted me and he's just around the corner."

*

"Ya've got to be kidding me?" said Niall, trying to catch his breath from laughing so much, when a car honked behind him. Niall straightened up and turned his head to see Harry waving at him. 

"Looks like my ride's here, thanks for keeping me company."

"It was no problem, really, your company is very enjoyable," said Andrew, his cheeks going slightly red.

"Thank you, likewise."

"Listen it might seem a bit weird or forward and I won't be offended if you say no but can I give you my number. I'm not asking for yours because I understand that in your situation giving out your phone number to a stranger may be not the safest thing and-"

"You're cute when you ramble," interrupted Niall and put his hand on Andrew's forearm, "I'd love to have your number."

Niall fished his phone from his back pocket and gave it to Andrew when Harry honked again. Niall rolled his eyes, Harry was usually more patient than that.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming Harry two seconds," Niall shouted over his shoulder before turning his attention toward Andrew again. 

"You can put your number in my phone, I'll text ya' later."

"Great," said Andrew has he entered his digit in Niall's phone and gave it back to him. 

Niall pocketed back his phone and waved goodbye to Andrew when he climbed into Harry's car. 

"Sorry, didn't want to make you wait."

Harry shrugged and started driving without saying a word. He drove in silence until he reached Niall's house. 

"You're being weird Haz, what is goin' on?"

"Nothing," answered Harry as he cut off the engine and got out of the car, not waiting for Niall. Niall followed him and unlocked the front door letting Harry in after him. 

"You asked me if I wanted to hang out, remember? Now your giving me the silent treatment. I don't understand," said Niall walking toward his kitchen Harry in tow. Niall sat on one side of the counter, Harry already sitting in front of him.

"He seemed nice, he was cute," said Harry, ignoring Niall's question.

Niall arched an eyebrow, "Yes he is cute, he loves golf. That's what we were talking about," said Niall even if didn't have to explain anything to Harry.

"Made you laugh a lot."

"Yes he did, he's funny," answered Niall, getting annoyed by Harry's behavior, "what's the problem Harry?"

"You had your hand on his arm and you were doing your laugh," exclaimed Harry. 

"My laugh? What are you on about, Haz?"

"Your 'me' laugh okay, it was your 'me' laugh," answered Harry, his voice suddenly small and his eyes were trained on his hands on the counter.

"Wait, wait, wait, are you jealous?" Niall asked in disbelief. Harry had absolutely no right to be jealous. They were not together, not anymore. Harry had lost his jealous "privilege" a long time ago. Niall had finally came to terms with the idea that Harry would never be completely his. Harry had been his first real love, first real heartbreak. Niall even went and recorded an entire album about it. But now it was in the past, they were able to hang out and be friends, something they had never really been before. They went from strangers to lovers real fast they never had time to just be friends. But now they were and Niall wouldn't let Harry's stupid burst of jealousy ruin this.

"I'm not jealous."

"No? Then explain why you're acting like a jealous twat!"

"I'm just being a nice friend."

"A nice friend? How?"

"I want you to be safe, you don't know him."

"That's what dates are for, learning to know people."

Harry groaned and pushed his chair back. He left Niall confused still sitting at the counter. Niall got up and followed Harry in the living room. 

"So you're really doing this? You will go on a date with him?" asked Harry without looking at Niall when Niall sat next to him on the couch. 

"Maybe."

"What if I don't want you to?"

Niall was getting more and more confused by the second. Harry was acting weird and Niall had gotten his hopes up to often when it came to Harry, he refused to do it again and believe that maybe Harry was feeling the same. Because as much as Niall wanted to bury his feelings for Harry by dating other people, they were always there. 

"You have no control or power over what I can do or not Harry."

Harry turned his body, folding his long legs under him, and faced Niall. Gently he took Niall's hands in his and Niall knew he shouldn't let him do this, he knew.

"What if I don't want you to?" repeated Harry, this time looking at Niall in the eyes. 

Niall swallowed thickly and licked his lips.

"Give me one good reason and maybe I'll think about it."

Niall watched Harry's face getting closer to his and his breath caught in his throat. Harry let got of Niall's hands and gently cradled Niall's face in his large palm, his thumb gently stroking Niall's cheek. He licked his lips and Niall saw Harry looking at his lips and then his eyes again. Niall moved his hand up and tangled his fingers in Harry's short hair at the back of his head. Niall knew he should take a step back, he should back up and not doing whatever what was going on now. It was a stupid idea. Harry brought his face even closer, their lips were a few millimeters apart and Niall could feel Harry's warm breath hit his lips. When Harry finally closed the distance between their mouth, Niall exhaled loudly, parting his lips slightly. Harry's lips were soft and warm, just as Niall remembered them. Niall moaned into the kiss when Harry slipped his tongue in his mouth. Niall tightened his grip in Harry's hair, keeping him as close as he could. Harry's kisses were intoxicating, they always been. 

"What are you doing?" asked Niall when he broke the kiss.

Harry pressed kissed to the corner of his mouth, to his cheek, his jaw until he reached Niall's neck.

"I am kissing you," he replied between the kissed. 

"We need to talk."

"Later, now I just wanna kiss you. I missed his, I missed you," answered Harry before capturing Niall's lips in another bruising kiss. 

Later...Niall knew he should put his foot down but he had missed kissing Harry too, later would have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
